Calzine
Calzine 'Description:' Calzine is a land ruled by greed and corruption. It is a hub trade of all kinds, but it particularly specializes in the trade and training of slaves. Calzine is also widely reputed to be run by the Thieves’ Guild, or its leaders, at the very least, have strong ties to the Thieves’ Guild. 'History:' The country of Calzine grew up as Humans began spreading northeast out of Camvinod and Grelos. While it does lay claim to some costal lands along the Ohsahn Gulf, Calzine has always found itself unable to compete with Grelos in maritime trade. However, most Human countries permit slavery and as the most central Human country, Calzine found its niche training and selling slaves for itself and its neighbors. 'Geography:' Calzine is located in the central Ohsahn Plains and much of the country is fertile grasslands. It does have some coastal lands along its southeastern boarder and lays claim to the island of Korak which is located at the mouth of the Calzinian Bay. 'Government:' The government of Calzine is widely reputed to be corrupt. The country is run by a council of its most wealthy merchants and slave masters, whom most believe have strong ties to The Thieves’ Guild. Laws and regulations are carefully crafted to beneficial to those already in power—especially those with a seat on the council—and detrimental to most of the rest of the populace leaving them widely impoverished, with few prospects of social or financial improvement. 'Economy:' Calzine is a trade hub for most goods traveling overland in wagon trains. It also has a thriving slave trade and is the number one provider of specialized slaves ranging from household slaves to field hands to bed slaves and many other kinds. Their slaves are widely reputed to be the best bred and trained slaves in the world. 'Inhabitants:' There is a huge disparity between the wealthy upper class and the poor in Calzine. Most are either extremely wealthy or extremely impoverished, with few citizens falling in the middle class. In addition, Calzine has a huge slave population with slaves making up nearly 50% of the population. Most of the citizens of Calzine are hard and cruel, only looking out for their own interests or the interests of their masters. The Soulist Temples of both Drinda, the Goddess of Rain, and Gilda, the Goddess of Wealth and Greed, can be found in Calzine. The majority of the population are followers of Gilda, whether wealthy or poor. 'Country Traits:' 'Street Savvy': You grew in Calzine, a country notorious for its crime. From a young age, you mother taught you how to keep your valuables safe while walking the streets. You are always alert when out and about, you won’t let any thief get the better of you. Bonus: You gain a +2 bonus to all perception checks. 'Born Thief:' You grew up on the streets of Calzine and from a young age made a living swindling others out of their poorly protected valuables. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Disable Device checks and a +1 bonus to Slight of Hand checks.